


Through Time

by CityAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Middle School AU, Party, Possible smut to come, School, Seven Minutes In Heaven, hand holding, not done yet/incomplete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityAngel/pseuds/CityAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started in 6th grade, when Cas first met Dean. It was a special encounter, and same applies to every one after. Relationships can blossom in all kinds of ways. And theirs, for sure, is like no other....</p><p> </p><p>note:<br/>We'll see Dean and Cas' relationship in 6th through 10th grade (more grades may be added).  The first chapter will be the shortest one, which will mainly be like an intro to the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> like I said in the summary, the first chapter will be the shortest chapter. I really hope you enjoy this story! My goal is for this to be over 10k words. Support my story/AO3 story account by commenting and giving me feedback, or sharing the link to it on social media. Thanks!

**Chapter 1: 6th grade**

 

Castiel was sitting at the hemlock table in the middle school’s library. He let out a sigh. School had just started, but Castiel was still disappointed he had not made any friends over the past week. He was never the ‘cool’ kid, necessarily, in elementary school, but the hierarchy down there was beyond unstable.

 

“Hi Castiel!” He looked up, seeing the somewhat familiar bobbing, red head of joy. It was, in fact, Charlie Bradbury, already President of the “Creative-Puters” club. Castiel may have not made friends yet, but you sure could count Charlie as one. She seemed to be more of a computer nerd, when Castiel was definitely a Spiderman/comic kinda guy. But hey, friendships happen all the time with people who have nothing in common. He didn’t read comics every single day, but it was his secret obsession. Surely, if anyone knew, he’d drop into the negatives of the darned food chain they call middle school.

 

“Hi, Charlie.” He didn’t look up, and decided to keep his attention on the math book in front of him;   
_I Spy Fractions and Decimals_.

 

“Woah. Studying the math homework, huh? So the whole number game is your speed? I’m totally for numbers in computers, but nothing out of it.” Her tone was so happy and peppy. Castiel hoped she wasn’t a soon-to-be brainwashing popular.

 

“Yes, I suppose so. I tend to dabble in every subject. My best is art, though.” He said in response, breaking the silence he had been keeping on the one-sided conversation they were having, at first.

 

“Woah! Super cool, Artstiel. Haha, get it? I mixed your name and art. Hey, did you know, art on computers is actually really easy once you get the hang of it? Of course, I’m still a beginner in photoshop and paint sai, but we all start somewhere!” Castiel finally looked up from his cheesy math book. What did it matter, anyway! 6th grade math technically is considered a joke-that’s at least what his brother, Gabriel always said.

 

“I would ask about that art skill of yours, and for you to draw me something, but I don’t want to be like the typical cliche teen. Hey, gotta go. If you wanna eat with me and my crew at lunch, feel free. I saw you sitting alone a few days ago, so feel welcome to take a bite with us!” Charlie smiled and flipped her red hair behind her.

 

 

Castiel looked around and pulled out his phone. There was a “no-technology” rule at his school. He figured if no one could see, no one would know. The time read _11:36_.

 

“Geeze. I still have 24 minutes until study hall finishes.” He mumbled. Castiel sure didn’t want to keep intently staring at the math book he wasn’t really reading at all.

 

“Crowley, there’s a new transfer student down in the Principal’s office. I’d get him, but I’m busy clearing out all the books.” It seemed like the voice of their librarian from across the room. She tried to be quiet, but it just didn’t work.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, sweetheart. I’ll be right at it.” The deep voice, whom was from Mr. Hellot, sounded across the library, too.

 

Castiel didn’t seem like it, but he was quite the curious boy. ‘Who could this new student be? Could it be a potential new friend of mine?’ The same thought when through his head, including different scenes on how the two could possibly meet and how it’d go down, until Mr. Hellot was back in the library with another person to his side.

 

“This, son, is the library. Your 4th period class seems to be study hall, so go pick a table to sit at and do whatever you please.” Mr. Hellot forcefully pushed the boy forwards. And was it a boy. He had brown-blonde hair and bright green eyes that could be seen from where Castiel was sitting. He had a drawstring bag in hand, clearly not the “school” looking type. He wore a un-buttoned, faded, plaid shirt over gray undershirt. ‘Of course. How could he be a new friend of mine? He seems too high ‘up’ to be friends with me.’ A frown grew on Castiel’s face as he blatantly opened the cover of I Spy Fractions and Decimals.

 

The new boy was being gawked at by many girls with a twinkle in their eyes. He pursed his lips and tightened his grip on his bag. He may be confident, but first days were always...tense.

 

Castiel flipped each page as if the book did something to him to hurt his feelings. Now, the past ten pages had small rips at the top. The new student was now standing before his table, about to grab the wooden chair.

 

“Can I sit here?” Castiel looked up, a surprised expression growing on his face. Had he flipped the pages too loud? Oh no…Now he was going to look like some freak.

 

“Um, hello? Can I sit here?” The boy waved a hand, trying to get his attention.

“Oh, uh, yes!” Castiel replied, trying to hide the blush rising up his neck with his hand.

 

“I’m Dean Winchester.” He was holding his hand out. Castiel’s long fingers extended and shook Dean’s hand.

 

“I’m Castiel Novak.” He replied, trying to use every drop of charisma in his pot of skills. Let me tell you, there wasn’t much in there. He was never used to talking to others, rather just keeping to himself and do the work.

 

“Hmmph…. Castiel. Interesting name! I like it.” Dean set down his drawstring bag and began to trace his fingers on the table. It seemed like a good time for Castiel to start conversation. Then, _oh_ , the absolute worst decision he could make...look directly at the green-eyed boy sitting across from him.

 

It hit him like a car hitting a bug. It were as if his whole knowing shattered beneath him. Castiel knew of his sexuality. He lived with his mom, since his dad disappeared before he was born. His mom always told him that she didn’t care who he loved or who loved him, as long he was loyal and true to the other, and the same sending back to him.

 

In fact, his mother works in an organization to help teens figure out what they’re really “into”. Therefore, Castiel had heard his fair share on all different types of sexualities and...more…at quite a young age. When he was 9 years old, he began to freak out. Surprisingly, he had NEVER liked anyone, when the rest of his class had-as he had heard from a secondary source. He then took his mother’s information into hand. Well, he had, #1, never liked anyone. #2, if he at the least looked at one of his classmates, it was a boy, and he always seemed to prefer that view over some braided-hair girl. That was the day of 4th grade, that Castiel had discovered he was gay. And he’s stuck with that ever since.

 

Looking at Dean Winchester was like looking at the night sky. There were so many things to take in at once. His green eyes… that’s what popped first. They were like green apples...like a big bowl of newly harvested kale, which he had utterly had a love for. He hoped Dean didn’t see, but he began to fiddle inside his bag, which meant he probably couldn’t.

 

Castiel’s eyes traced down to his lips, which were surprisingly pink. He had once read a fact about the color of boys’ lips once… ‘No, Castiel Novak. Don’t let your mind wander about such inappropriate facts and thoughts such as that.’ His eyes were sucking in every detail like searching for air.

 

A small moan escaped his mouth once he began counting those beautiful freckles that dotted Dean’s face. The other boy looked up. Castiel’s brain scrambled for something to tell Dean… like “OH sorry, Dean. I was just staring at you, because I’m gay, and I think you’re really cute and special.” Haha, like that’d ever come out of his mouth. The day Castiel would tell Dean that would be the day of the apocalypse-which-according to Gabriel- was never ever going to happen in the history of ever or now or later.

 

“So, Dean…What school did you come from?” Castiel asked, shaking himself out of the Winchester trance.

 

“I came from a different state.”

“Oh.”

“I move a lot.” That one sentence made Castiel’s heart drop a bit, and they had only just met.

“...But my dad said we’ll be staying here until college. He wants Sammy to have a good education, and so do I, so we decided this would be the best place.”

“Is Sammy your brother?” Castiel asked, now intrigued.

“Oh, yeah. He’s great, ya know? He always gets A’s and is amazing at soccer. I told him he should get a scholarship for it once he’s all grown up, but he says he wants to do law or whatever has the “PhD” in the nametag.” Castiel laughed along with Dean.

 

“Ah, I see. I have a brother, too, but he’s in the 10th grade. His name is Gabriel.”

“Oh, well tell Gabriel I like your name much more.” Dean winked and continued fiddling with his drawstring bag.

  
And that, my friends, was the moment Castiel fell in like with Dean Winchester.


	2. 7th Grade Part 1

Castiel was never sure why he let Charlie drag him out of his house that late Friday night.

 

_“CASTIEL, THERE IS A **PARTY** ON FRIDAY, YOU HAVE TO GO. AND YOU KNOW WHO, DEANIE-PIE, THAT IS, IS GOING TO BE THERE. I’M YOUR BEST FRIEND, THEREFORE YOU HAVE TO GO. YOU LOVE ME, REMEMBER THAT CAS! DEAN WILL BE THERE. **DEAN**. SO YOU BETTER COME. LOVE, CHARLIE.”  That was exactly what the note said, which was stuffed in his locker. Sometimes he regretted having told Charlie about his massive crush on Dean Winchester, but he knew he could trust her-even though she had made her way halfway up the food chain since 6th grade- she still was loyal to a secret._

 

Castiel was getting in his semi-formal, semi-casual clothing when there was a knock on his window. Somehow, lately, Charlie had found out he had a window, and that it could be used as a door, too.

 

“CAAAAAAAASTIEL! Guess who’s here! The one and only Bad-Bury, the baddest nerd on the block.” She climbed through his window and took a far-too-comfortable seat on his bed.

 

“Charlie, I’d like it if you didn’t partake in rolling all over my bed. I just made it.” She giggled and mumbled her sorries.

 

“So, Castiel, ya ready? I know when you get nervous, and you look pretty nervous. It’s sorta cute, in a way.”

 

“Well, Charlie, I know when you’re nervous, too, and you seem pretty nervous, alike to me. I didn’t know you had a crush. Which girl will be there?” Castiel could be quiet, but he was good at spitting out a sentence or two of sass. Charlie was lesbian and Castiel was gay. They made quite the pair of friends.

 

Charlie’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “Well, _Meg_ is gonna be there. The one and only _Meg Masters_. Ugh, she’s so…” Charlie didn’t finish her sentence, instead, decided to daydream about the wavy-brown haired girl.

 

“Anyways, Castiel. Are you nervous?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s Dean Winchester.”  
“You HAVE been in love with him since the first week of school. Of last year.” Castiel sharply turned around.

“What?”

“C’mon, Novak. It’s clearly obvious from the way you look at him. Or, the way you talk to him.”

“Psh...nah. I don’t.”

“Castiel, you only talk like that when you’re nervous. You always play with the hem of your shirt and push the question away!”

“Whatever. You may or may... be right.” Castiel smiled, a clear, red blush already finding the spot on his cheek’s a good place to settle for the time being.

**

 

Castiel’s mom said her goodbyes to them. Once Charlie climbed out of the car, she grabbed ahold of his shoulder.

 

“Honey…”

“Yes, mother?”

“Good luck.”

“Why?”

“Well, it’s your first boy/girl party. I just want to wish you good luck. Have a good time, sweetie!” She kissed his cheek and pushed him out of the passenger’s seat.

 

“What your mom say to you?” Charlie asked as they walked to the front door.

“She wished me good luck, since it’s my first boy/girl party.”

“More importantly, girl and BOY party.” Charlie snickered.

“Yes, whatever.” Castiel said, a blush already on his cheeks.

 

He rang the doorbell, a close friend of Charlie’s, opening the door.

“Oh my god, hey!! Charlie, Castiel! C’mon in.” Cassie said. Her house was perfect for parties. There was enough space for ten people to party and talk in the living room, enough food and square footage in the kitchen, and the basement… that was like the mothership of the whole place.

 

Charlie elbowed Castiel when they saw Dean sitting down there in a circle with the others. He noticed their arrival and waved.

 

“Hey Cas! Come sit down!” Dean gestured for the two.

“Hmm, Cas. Looks like he has a new nickname for you. TOTAL love. On my scale at least. Trust me, I made a love scale from code on my laptop for you guys.” Charlie whispered as she pushed Cas off and decided to go find Meg.

 

“Cas.” Castiel said.

“Yeah? I came up with it.” Dean was gleaming. It had become much easier to talk with Dean, in Cas’ opinion, of the year. They had grown closer over the past months ever since they were paired as math partners.

 

Cas contemplated what to say. “I like it.” He said with a smile. Dean smiled back, which only made Castiel’s stomach flop over and over.

 

“So guys. We’re gonna go get something to eat, then play seven minutes in heaven.” Jo said with a grin.

 

‘ _Oh my god. Seven Minutes in Heaven! I’ve never kissed anyone!_ ’ Cas was more worried than ever for so many reasons. #1, he was gay. What if he had to share his first kiss with a girl? #2, What happens if Dean has to kiss a girl? #3, What happens if Dean has to kiss him? And most importantly, What if Dean doesn’t like it?

 

He was sure his face had gone white, since Dean was staring at him.

“Hey, Cas, wanna go get some food with me?” A smirk spread across his face.

“Sure.”

 

**

 

Cas tried his best not to have every nerve in his body shaking, but he couldn’t help it. It were as if someone put a vibrating, ticking time-bomb in his brain.

 

Dean was sitting across from him. Jo was to Cas’ left, and to his right, was Charlie, who happily said she’d join, since Meg joined the circle too.

 

It was Jo’s turn first, since she “initiated” the whole game. Her spin landed on one of the lesser cute boys, Alastair. She frowned a bit, but it was soon replaced by a smile as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the closet.

 

The circle went back to their chatting. Cas’ brain wasn’t functioning one bit. Every thought was all about Dean, and how their first kiss would go down.

 

“ _Castiel. Castiel_!” Charlie was poking his side.

“What?”

“Dean is staring at you.”

“Wh-what?”

“Don’t look now!”

“Oh, sorry! Wait, how do you know?” Castiel whispered back.

“I can tell, because his head is positioned in your direction.”

“Oh.”

“You’re blushing, Castiel.”  
“I can’t help it!”

“Just don’t look now!” Charlie not-very-lightly patted his shoulder. Jo and Alastair came out. She looked far happier than when she went it. The same applied to Alastair, who looked like there were stars in his eyes.

 

“Well, who is next?” Jo clapped her hands together and looked around the circle.

“Cas will!” Charlie shouted.

“What?” Cas really didn’t want to, but at the same time, he wanted it to be over with as soon as possible.

“C’mon, ya little soldier! Spin the bottle.” Jo said with a smile as she nudged the bottle in his direction.

 

Castiel gulped and grabbed the bottle. Every single math equation that he knew went through his head. Was there any way he could get the bottle to land on Dean? He let out a sigh. It probably wouldn’t even land on him, because that’s how sucky life is sometimes.

 

The old, glass bottle spun twice around before slowly coming to a stop. Charlie was tightly holding onto his wrist. She was just as worried as he was.

 

It. Landed. On. Dean. Winchester. Freaking. Dean. Winchester.

 

Castiel could feel Charlie jump a little in excitement for him. Some of the girls looked disappointed, but probably because Dean was going to be kissed, and they wanted to kiss him.

 

Castiel’s face was completely red-he could feel it. He was burning hot, and it wasn’t just his face. He was worried to look at Dean’s face… what reaction could lay there. He looked neutral. Not happy, not sad, not angry. His heart was beating faster than it had ever beat.

 

Dean grabbed his hand, which sent electricity up his arm and right to his heart. Castiel now felt light-headed. They walked inside the closet.

 

“7 MINUTES STARTING NOW!” Jo shouted from the outside.

 

Dean had always been a few inches taller than Castiel, which was nice. Cas swallowed and was completely still.

 

“Wh-what should we.. d-do?” He tried his best to steady his voice, but so much excitement was bursting through him. His eyes were a bright yet dark, glassy blue. His chapped, yet soft lips were a light pink. Cas was glad he remembered to comb his dark brown hair this morning. He read online that brushing your hair upward would make you seem more mature or attractive. He’d do anything to have Dean look his way (which he apparently did, according to Charlie).

 

“We’re supposed to kiss.” Dean paused, “Are you nervous?” Dean just kept his stare right into Cas’ eyes. It were as if he was penetrating through each layer of him. It was like he was staring right into his soul.

 

**

 

Cas could have _sworn_ he saw Dean’s pupils grow larger the moment they got in that closet. And it sure wasn’t for the dark-factor.

 

After the party finished, and Charlie got to actually kiss Meg (without 7 minutes in heaven), she hastily grabbed Castiel behind one of the bushes.

 

“Oh my god, Cas. I can’t believe I kissed… Meg! She told me she liked me too, all along! Oh my god. This is the BEST party ever.” Charlie fangirled. “Oh my god, MORE IMPORTANTLY, you got in the closet with Dean! Tell me EVERYTHING!” Unfortunately, during the party, Charlie was so busy with Meg, that he didn’t get to spill his experiences within the dark room.

 

“Well…he stared at me the whole seven minutes. We did not get to kiss. Because we sort of… just… stared at one another. It was really nice, actually. I think I saw his pupils enlarge.”

 

“That’s a good sign! I SO wish you guys kissed, though! I’m totally shipping you two.”

“Shipping?”

“Where you-oh whatever. Look! Your mom’s here!” Charlie pointed to her car. They awkwardly waddled out of Cassie’s bush.

 

As they walked to the car, Dean shouted at Cas, “See you in math tomorrow Cas!” Castiel turned to reply. “You too, Dean! Have a nice night!” “You too!” Dean smiled the biggest he had ever smiled. Charlie climbed into the back seat of the Honda car, while Cas got into the passenger’s seat. His mother was fixing her seatbelt when Charlie leaned up and whispered to Cas.

 

“Dude, he’s smiling like a dork right now. He’s literally staring at you right now. His laser eyes could literally burn through the glass and kiss you.”

  
“I don’t think that would be a pleasant kiss, Charlie. I rather kiss with lips than eyes.” Charlie laughed, “Oh whatever! The point is that I think he has a thing for you!” She squealed and strapped on her seatbelt.


End file.
